One-Shot - Um Pedido de Natal
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: A pequena Alice só tinha um único pedido de natal e ela acreditava que se desejasse com muita, muita força, ele iria se realizar, mas quando ela foi ao trabalho de seu papai e viu Papai Noel em pessoa, ela teve que pedir para ele, afinal se o Papai Noel não ajudasse, ninguém o faria.


_**Um Pedido de Natal.**_

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Autor(a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Rose J.

 **Shipper:** Edward & Bella

 **Genero:** Romance/Sobrenatural

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Sinopse:** A pequena Alice só tinha um único pedido de natal e ela acreditava que se desejasse com muita, muita força, ele iria se realizar, mas quando ela foi ao trabalho de seu papai e viu Papai Noel em pessoa, ela teve que pedir para ele, afinal se o Papai Noel não ajudasse, ninguém o faria.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

\- Então, o que nós combinamos? – ela suspirou fundo e contive a risada. Ela era tão malditamente fofa, às vezes, principalmente quando estava de saco cheio de mim.

\- Eu vou ficar perto de você o tempo todo, papai.

\- Muito bem. A empresa é grande e eu não quero te perder, ok?

\- Ok. Posso tomar um suco?

\- Pode.

\- Posso levar a minha Barbie.

\- Sim.

\- Quantas? – suspirei.

\- Duas.

\- Só duas?

\- Quantas você precisaria? – ela mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava.

\- Quatro.

\- Três.

\- Tudo bem. Mas elas vão ficar tristes por Marguerite Rosa linda não ir.

\- Então a leve.

\- Mas aí, Munique Violet quem vai ficar triste. – gemi, de onde será que essa menina tirava esses nomes?

Era normal uma menina nessa idade ser tão inteligente? Não podia ser normal...

\- Ok, ok pode levar as 4. – ela deu um suspiro de alívio.

\- Ainda bem, eu não queria separá-las. – falou seriamente e contive a risada enquanto olhava no vídeo e entrelaçava o seu cabelo.

A maldita trança embutida era muito difícil.

Ao terminar grunhi, não ficou bom.

Desmanchei tudo e tentei mais uma vez enquanto reiniciava o vídeo.

\- Sabe papai, as minhas Barbies são melhores amigas, elas não podem se separar.

\- Eu sei amor.

\- Elas são como uma família.

\- Entendo.

\- Papai?

\- Uh? – murmurei distraidamente enquanto tentava entrelaçar o cabelo cumprido dela, mas só consegui prender o meu dedo entre os nós.

Foda-se!

\- Você já arrumou uma namorada? – parei de olhar o vídeo.

\- Como?

Ela se virou para mim parecendo muito séria, tão séria quando uma menininha usando um vestido rosa, com longos cabelos castanhos desarrumados poderia ser.

\- Então papai, já tem?

\- Uh...? – isso era uma pergunta difícil.

Namorar?

Eu nem lembrava mais o que era isso.

A última vez que estive com uma mulher...

Vamos dizer que eu e minha mão éramos muito próximos...

Com uma filha pequena, era difícil namorar, na verdade, impossível. Entre trabalhar e ser um bom pai e mãe, eu mal tinha tempo pra respirar.

Eu mal tinha acabado meu estágio e começado o meu trabalho como contador quando me descobri pai. E de uma garota por quem eu nem tinha tanto carinho assim. Foi apenas um caso de uma noite, que só durou isso mesmo, uma noite e nove meses depois, eu tinha uma bebê na minha porta.

\- Sim, eu já tenho uma namorada.

\- Verdade?

\- Sim, você. – dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha a fazendo rir.

Contudo uma olhada na pequena trouxinha em seus braços, eu sabia que estava na merda.

Enfim, depois de muita discussão, um teste de paternidade e mais discussão, eu era pai.

E pai solteiro.

E só podia dizer uma coisa, obrigado internet.

Google e Youtube foram os meus salvadores na maioria das vezes, ok, todas às vezes. Desde trocar fraldas a fazer papinhas, tudo eu aprendia na internet.

Sabia que havia desistido de muita coisa, mas tudo sempre valia à pena quando ela me chamava de papai.

\- Papai?

Ah a namorada...

Com certeza não tenho e nem pretendo tão cedo.

Minha prioridade ainda era Alice.

Dei play no vídeo novamente e mais uma vez tentei a maldita trança.

\- Não amor, papai não tem namorada. - ela assentiu seriamente.

\- Entendi. Mas não se _pleocupe_ papai, já estou cuidando disso.

Abri a boca para corrigir o _pleocupe_ , mas as palavras morreram na minha boca.

Ela estava cuidando disso? Disso o quê, pelo amor de Deus?

\- Uh Alice, cuidar do quê?

\- Ah papai, posso levar o carro das Barbies?

\- Não amor.

\- Mas papai como elas vão?

\- Na sua mochila. – ela assentiu ainda não parecendo gostar da idéia, contudo havia um limite de brinquedos que eu estaria levando.

Ao terminar e amarrar a fita na ponta do cabelo dela, eu fiz uma careta, não estava nada parecido com o do vídeo.

Merda.

\- Pronto papai?

\- Uh, sim? – ela suspirou e pulou para fora da cadeira, tão rápido que não tive coragem de dizer que estava horrível.

Eu era uma porcaria de pai, às vezes.

\- Vá pegar as suas bonecas.

\- Ok. – ela correu para o quarto dela. Eu fui terminar de arrumar as nossas coisas.

Fui até a mochila da pequena, onde coloquei os lanchinhos, uma troca de roupa, porque com criança era sempre bom se precaver.

Depois de tudo pronto, fui atrás da minha maleta, entrei no quarto, pegando-a enquanto fazia uma careta. Eu precisava arrumar esse lugar.

Eu conseguia manter toda a casa em ordem, ainda bem que ela era pequena, mas o meu quarto, era outra historia.

Ignorei a bagunça como sempre e fui atrás de Alice, ao entrar em seu quarto super rosa, sim, era muito rosa, no começo eu o decorei assim por ela ser menina, mas agora que ela já tinha opinião, até demais, às vezes, o rosa estava cada vez mais presente, chegava a doer o olho.

Enfim, o seu quarto era bem organizado, já havia chamado a atenção da pequena para sempre guardar as suas coisas, pois queria evitar desde cedo que ela tivesse o meu lado bagunceiro.

\- Pronta, amor?

\- Sim, papai. – ela correu até mim com a sua bolsa cheia de Barbies, ri enquanto a pegava no colo e lhe dava um beijo estalado.

\- Animada?

\- Muito! Papai Noel vai mesmo estar lá, né?

\- Sim querida, ele vai. – ela deu um suspiro de alívio.

\- Que bom!

O que será que essa menina queria tanto pra ficar nessa preocupação toda? Rolando os olhos, agarrei as nossas bolsas e saímos.

Depois da rápida viagem de elevador, chamei um táxi. Eu geralmente ia de ônibus, o meu trabalho não era muito longe e tirar o carro, enfrentar o trânsito e depois achar uma vaga era sempre estressante, preferia o transporte público mesmo.

Mas por estar com Alice era melhor o táxi. Ia ser mais rápido e seguro, ainda mais com um monte de bolsas.

Ao chegarmos, paguei o táxi e com Alice no colo, fomos para a empresa, era um grande prédio no centro, todo espelhado e com mais de 100 andares. Nossa empresa era de Marketing, não que eu soubesse qualquer coisa sobre isso, eu só queria saber dos meus números mesmo, por isso, a única área que me interessava era a contabilidade, quase não andava pelos outros andares e nem sabia direito a cara dos outros funcionários.

Nas festas de final de ano, sempre ficava meio perdido.

\- Wow, é gingante papai. – ri e beijei a sua testa.

\- É legal, hein?

\- Muito.

Rindo entrei no prédio e Alice ofegou, o que me fez sorrir mais, todo o saguão estava decorado, e não era pouca coisa, não. Guirlandas, uma enorme árvore de natal, luzinhas... Perto da mesa da recepção havia um gingante trenó vermelho com várias caixas de presentes bem coloridas e ao lado, uma enorme cadeira vermelha.

Papai Noel ainda não estava, havia só uma moça vestida de Elfo.

Usava um vestido meio feio verde e vermelho, uma toquinha verde e orelhas pontudas assim como os sapatos que ainda tinha aquelas bolinhas que faziam barulhos, ela estava bem caracterizada.

\- Papai me coloca no chão. – Alice pediu com urgência e a coloquei, ela correu diretamente para a menina Elfo.

Rolando os olhos a segui, ao chegar mais perto a vi melhor, apesar das roupas estranhas, ainda assim não escondia a sua beleza. A mulher era bonita, pele pálida, olhos castanhos escuros, um pequeno nariz arrebitado e lábios carnudos. Ela se abaixou e assentia para o que Alice dizia.

Ao me aproximar, peguei o resto da conversa e gemi, essa menina me preocupava.

\- Você não pode mentir senhorita Elfo, papai Noel vem mesmo, não é? – a moça sorriu.

\- Ele vem. Só me mandou na frente para preparar tudo.

Alice deu outro suspiro de alívio e mais uma vez a curiosidade me consumiu, o que essa menina queria tanto? Eu definitivamente vou ter que falar com o cara que vai ser o papai Noel, se ele me ajudar vou conseguir dar o que Alice realmente queria de natal.

Quando finalmente estava ao lado de Alice, ela se virou para mim com um grande sorriso.

\- Papai, papai, ele vai mesmo vir. A senhorita Elfo prometeu.

Olhei para a Elfo e ela estava se levantando com um sorriso, sorriso que morreu ao me olhar e olhar até demais.

Seus olhos começaram a passar por meu corpo e me senti um pedaço de carne, ainda mais quando lambeu os lábios.

Jesus, as mulheres hoje em dia estavam tão atiradas.

\- Uh, bom dia.

\- Com certeza é um bom dia. – bateu os cílios e pigarreei agarrando Alice no colo.

\- Certo, vamos Alice, dê tchau para a Elfo.

\- Tchau Srta. Elfo, eu venho mais tarde, está bem?

\- Está bem princesa. Papai Noel vai esperar por você. – isso fez minha pequena dar um sorriso tão grande que parecia que iria quebrar o seu rostinho pequeno.

\- Tchau papai! – a Elfo gritou e resmunguei um tchau, sentindo as minhas orelhas queimando um pouco.

Até um pouco de desconforto nas calças, aquela menina tinha um jeito de falar, que me fez muito auto consciente

Alice riu e a olhei.

\- O que foi?

\- Ela te chamou de papai.

\- Eu sou um papai.

\- Mas só eu te chamo assim. – riu mais e beijei a sua testa.

\- Boba.

Fomos para o elevador, conforme íamos para o meu andar e minha sessão, nós vimos vários pais com os seus filhos e filhas. Ao chegar ao andar da contabilidade, fui para o meu cubículo e sentei Alice na mesa.

Ela ficou olhando as minhas coisas, peguei na sua bolsa um suco lhe entregando.

\- Bom querida, papai só tem que mandar alguns emails e depois sou todo seu. – ela assentiu tomando seu suco, sem quase parar para respirar.

Felizmente, eu consegui adiantar bastante coisa no dia anterior, assim não teria muito trabalho hoje e poderia dar mais atenção a Alice,

Ao terminar, me entregou a caixinha.

\- Posso brincar com as minhas barbies?

\- Claro.

Tirei-a da mesa a colocando na minha cadeira e fui atrás de uma extra. Quando voltei Alice estava girando na cadeira e rindo.

Deixei a minha para ela e fiquei com a normal. Empurrei um pouco a sua cadeira para longe do computador, lhe entregando as suas bonecas.

Passei a mandar meus emails, relatórios de contas, enquanto Alice brincava. Ao terminar, fechei meu email e desliguei o computador.

\- Pronto, terminei!

\- Podemos ir ver o papai Noel agora?

\- Claro amor. Aí depois vamos almoçar.

A ajudei a guardar as suas coisas, então deixamos as nossas bolsas no escritório, só peguei a carteira, o celular e fomos para o Papai Noel.

Definitivamente ele estava lá agora, pela fila.

Assim que tomei o meu lugar, peguei Alice no colo, ela deitou a cabeça em meu pescoço e ficou cantarolando noite feliz enquanto esperávamos.

\- Papai? – ela falou depois de um tempo, sorri para ela.

\- O que foi amor?

\- Se eu pedir pro Papai Noel, com certeza ele vai me dar, né?

\- Ele fará o possível amor.

Ela assentiu.

Sério, o que essa menina queria?

Conforme nos aproximamos, ela começou a ver o Papai Noel em sua cadeira com uma criança em seu colo.

\- É ele papai, é ele! – ri e assenti.

\- Sim, ele já está aqui.

Quando finalmente chegou a nossa vez, coloquei-a no chão e ela correu até o Papai Noel, vi a menina Elfo ajudando Alice a se sentar no colo do Papai Noel. Rapidamente peguei o meu celular e tirei um monte de fotos.

Sorri enquanto Alice sussurrava o seu pedido e vi tanto a Elfo, quanto o Papai Noel parecendo meio surpresos.

Os olhei desconfiado, até pegar a menina Elfo me encarando com malícia.

O que foi agora?

Ela mordeu o lábio carnudo e me movi desconfortável.

Céus...

Quando Alice terminou, o Papai Noel olhou para a Elfo que foi até o trenó, ela escolheu um dos presentes e lhe entregou, ela sorriu brilhantemente e tirei mais fotos.

\- Obrigada Srta. Elfo, obrigada Papai Noel.

\- Obrigada a você pequena Alice. Feliz natal princesinha. – ela sorriu e foi colocada no chão.

Correu até mim com o seu presente em mãos toda feliz.

\- Olha papai.

\- Que incrível Alice. O que será que é?

\- Não sei. Posso abrir?

\- Claro, vamos para o refeitório, lá você abre e me conta tudo, ok?

\- Ok.

Peguei-a no colo e fomos embora. Ao chegar escolhi uma mesa mais no fundo e me sentei com Alice.

Juntos, abrimos o presente e era outra Barbie, felizmente ela não tinha aquela, ela sorriu toda feliz, eu a ajudei a tirar da embalagem.

\- Não é linda papai?

\- Muito linda. Como vai chamar.

\- Hmm... – ela pareceu pensativa.

Olhei em volta e vi alguns colegas e acenei, mas o resto do povo, não fazia idéia de quem fosse.

\- Amor, eu vou pegar o nosso almoço, Ok?

\- Ok.

\- Não saia daqui, ok?

\- Ok papai. – beijei a sua testa e fui pegar o nosso almoço.

Estava na fila, mas de olho nela o tempo todo. Confesso que sempre fui um pouco paranóico quando saia, morria de medo de perder a minha menininha.

\- Hey Cullen. - senti uma mão pesada nas minhas costas e grunhi, já sabendo quem era.

Um dos seres mais irritantes da terra.

\- Bom dia, Emmett.

\- Cadê a sua filhinha? Eu não te vi na sua mesa hoje.

\- Eu adiantei meu trabalho ontem, assim poderia passar mais tempo com Alice.

\- Esperto. E onde ela está? - olhei para a nossa mesa e gemi ao ver a moça Elfo sentada ao lado de Alice.

Merda.

\- Oh que garotinha fofa. E qual a da Elfo?

\- Nem queira saber. Trouxe o seu filho?

\- Deus me livre que ia trazer aquele capeta.

\- Você tá falando do seu filho?

\- Dele mesmo. Eu vou ter cabelos brancos antes dos 40 com aquele peste.

\- Você é um pai muito carinhoso.

\- Eu sou um pai incrível, cara.

Eu tinha as minhas dúvidas.

Peguei rapidamente nossa comida enquanto ignorava Emmett que só falava besteira.

Ele era praticamente o meu único amigo na empresa. Na verdade, tirando o meu gerente, ele era o único que eu realmente conhecia, mesmo ele não sendo da minha sessão. Emmett era do RH.

Sim, eu também não entendia como ele era do RH, pois não existia pessoa mais inconveniente do que Emmett.

Ao pegar tudo, paguei e me despedi de Emmett. Fui para a minha mesa, ao chegar vi Alice mostrando a sua boneca para a garota Elfo.

\- Eu fiquei na dúvida entre Mary Dolores Silvana e Roberta Clarie, aí decidi por Mary Clarie Dolores.

\- Uau! Incrível! – a garota Elfo aplaudiu e Alice sorriu alisando o cabelo da boneca.

Coloquei a bandeja na mesa chamando a atenção das duas.

\- Papai, a srta. Elfo vai almoçar com a gente.

\- Estou vendo.  
\- Olá novamente Papai. - resmunguei um "oi" me sentando e comecei a servir Alice que ria, com certeza, porque a Elfo me chamou de pai mais uma vez.

\- Meu nome é Edward, senhorita.

\- Huh, ok papai bravo. Pode me chamar de Bella. - ela tirou o gorro e as orelhas pontudas, só percebi agora que estava sem elas, deixando o seu cabelo cair em uma linda cascata castanha brilhante…

Mas que merda, desde quando eu penso como um daqueles livros de romance Harlekin.

\- Srta. Elfo, você veio almoçar e deixou o Papai Noel sozinho?

A jovem riu enquanto roubava uma batata do meu prato.

\- Não amor. Outro Elfo ficou lá. E pode me chamar de Bella. - ela piscou e Alice assentiu.

\- Ok, srta. Bella.

\- Aí meu Deus, você é tão malditamente fofinha. - Alice encostou-se a mim enquanto sussurrava.

\- Papai ela disse a palavra feia. - olhei para a jovem Elfo… Bella, e ela riu tampando a boca.

\- Opps! Esqueci de controlar a boca aqui. Foi mal.

\- Tudo bem papai _semple_ diz que temos que _peldoar_ os erros das pessoas. Não é papai?

\- Isso mesmo amor.

\- Ai, quero te morde.

Alice me olhou preocupada, honestamente eu também estava com essa moça estranha.

\- Coma Alice ou vai esfriar.

\- Ok papai.

A garota Elfo roubou outra batata do meu prato e estreitei os olhos, ela só sorriu e piscou pra mim.

\- Ah é mesmo, eu vim aqui sobre o seu pedido Alice.

\- Uh Papai Noel já achou?

\- Bem, mais ou menos, na verdade eu queria me candidatar.

Alice a olhou atentamente como se a avaliasse.

Mas o que essas duas estavam aprontando?

\- hmmmm eu não sei…

\- Por quê? Eu seria perfeita. – Alice a avaliou mais uma vez.

\- Você sabe cozinhar?

\- Não.

\- Tudo bem, papai sabe.

\- Você sabe contar historias pra dormir?

\- Uh, eu não sei nunca contei uma.

\- Papai pode te ensinar.

\- Você sabe brincar de boneca.

\- Não tenho certeza.

\- Tudo bem papai pode.

Que diabos de conversa era aquela? Alice queria uma babá?

Minha bonequinha pareceu pensativa, enquanto a garota Elfo a olhava em expectativa.

\- Ah, você sabe fazer penteados?

\- Sim, isso eu sei. Cara estava começando a ficar preocupada aqui. – ela murmurou secando a testa de brincadeira e ri.

\- Eu também. – Alice sussurrou pra mim.

\- E na verdade, quem fez seu cabelo? Não está legal. – Alice assentiu seriamente.

\- Isso, papai não sabe fazer. – até pensei em reclamar, mas não sabia mesmo, eu ainda teria que ver muitos tutoriais no Youtube.

\- Estou chocada, seu papai é perfeito. – Alice concordou com um sorriso.

\- Ele é como um super papai.

\- Aposto que é.

Certo, agora eu estava ficando envergonhado.

\- Vou dar um jeito nisso rapidinho.

Bella pegou sua cadeira e colocou atrás de Alice e enquanto ela comia, ela passou a mexer no cabelo de minha filha.

\- Batata. – ela abriu a boca me olhando, grunhindo lhe dei uma, ela sorriu e piscou pra mim antes de voltar ao cabelo de Alice.

Em poucos minutos ela tinha feito uma trança embutida perfeita.

\- Prontinho, voilá!

Nossa!

\- Ficou bom papai?

\- Está linda amor.

\- Ok, nós precisamos trabalhar nas outras coisas, mas papai pode te ensinar.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

\- Espera, do que vocês estão falando?

Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Não sabe?

\- Claro que não, você está procurando trabalho de babá? – ela riu, em seguida olhou para Alice.

\- Não contou ao seu papai?

\- Uh, eu só contei pro Papai Noel. Tinha que contar pro papai?

\- Sim querida, ou seria meio estranho quando ele abrisse o presente. – ela assentiu.

\- Ah tem razão, não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Sério, do que estão falando?

\- Do meu pedido pro Papai Noel, papai.

\- E qual foi?

\- Uma mamãe.

\- Voilá! – a garota Elfo murmurou levantando os braços.

Mamãe?

A garota Elfo?

Uh?

\- Ela não é _pelfeita,_ mas serve, né papai?

\- E aí papai, eu sirvo?

\- Eu não sei nem como responder a isso.

\- O que foi papai, você não quer uma mamãe?

\- É papai, nos precisamos de uma.

\- Por quê?

\- Todo mundo tem uma, menos eu.

Abri e fechei a boca.

Merda, eu tinha falhado como pai.

Achei que estava tudo tão bem, mas era só eu.

Esfreguei o rosto e olhei para a minha pequena princesinha e a peguei no colo, beijando a sua testa.

\- Ouça querida, desculpe-me por eu não ter te arranjado uma mamãe. Mas isso não é algo que você possa pedir ao Papai Noel. Essas coisas levam tempo e...

\- Mas Papai Noel já nos deu uma papai e foi uma dos seus Elfo. – ela apontou para a garota Elfo que riu.

\- Papai Noel é muito generoso.

Olhei-a irritado e ela piscou, puxou o meu prato para perto dela enquanto devorava as minhas batatas.

\- Isabella! – saltei um pouco com o grito e a vi gemer.

\- Merda!

\- Palavra feia. – Alice sussurrou e Bella grunhiu.

\- Foi mal, eu vou melhorar isso, ok?

\- Ok Srta. Bella.

O homem que gritou se aproximou de nós, foi minha vez de gemer, era o chefe, ou melhor, o dono da empresa. Charlie Swan.

Apesar da idade, essa que você só via pelos poucos fios brancos que já surgiam, ele parecia bem jovem. Apesar de ser bem severo, era muito respeitado por todos.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

Uh, era comigo.

\- Pai, fala baixo, aff!

Pai?

\- Uh?

\- Você deixou Carl, sozinho?

\- Talvez...

\- Isabella. – ela grunhiu.

\- Foi coisa rápida, eu só vim dar um "oi" para uns amigos. – finalmente o seu olhar foi para nós e forcei um sorriso.

\- E quem são?

\- Ah, esse é Edward e a filha dele, Alice.

\- Prazer Sr. Swan, Edward Cullen, contabilidade. – ele apertou a minha mão e se voltou para Alice.

\- E quem é essa menina linda?

\- Sou Alice, Senhor.

\- Você é uma gracinha.

\- Você é o papai da Srta. Bella?

\- Sim, sou.

\- Oh, ela olhou para Bella que riu.

\- Isso mesmo, ele vai ser o seu vovô. – sua boca formou um "O" e gemi.

\- Srta. Swan...

\- Isabella... – falamos ao mesmo tempo e ambos nós olhamos, nos medindo.

\- O quê? Só comentando. Eu vou voltar ao trabalho.

\- Sim, uh vá.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-los.

\- Sim, bom dia Sr. Swan.

\- Certo.

\- Tchau Sr. Vovô. – Ele piscou, em seguida riu.

\- Você é tão malditamente fofinha.

Por isso que ela tinha uma boca suja.

\- Foi exatamente o que eu disse. – Bella gritou e a olhei irritado, ela riu. – Mas não podemos mais dizer isso.

\- Por quê?

\- É uma palavra feia Sr. Vovô. – Alice o informou seriamente.

\- Eu quero mordê-la.

\- Eu sei, eu também. – eles murmuravam um para o outro e suspirei.

Esse era um dos momentos mais estranhos da minha vida.

\- Ah certo, vamos. Você tem que trabalhar.

\- Ok, ok. Alice, nós falaremos mais tarde sobre aquilo.

\- Tudo bem, tchau Srta. Bella. – ela acenou e puxou o pai dela para longe, ainda bem, pois quando ela a chamou de Srta. Bella, eu realmente achei que ele fosse morder a minha Alice.

Assim que estávamos sozinhos, percebi que havia muitos olhares em nós.

Merda.

E duplo merda.

Aquela garota Elfo doida era filha do chefe.

Isso não era bom.

\- Ela vai ser uma boa mamãe, né papai? – olhei para Alice e suspirei.

\- Querida, as coisas não funcionam assim.

\- Por quê? Ela quer ser a minha mamãe. Você não gostou dela papai?

\- Não é isso querida. Mas adultos são complicados... Eu não posso me casar com a Srta. Swan de repente, e se no futuro não nos gostarmos mais, você perderia a sua mamãe. Eu preciso ter certeza de que ela é a pessoa certa pra mim.

Ela assentiu.

\- Entendi. – ela parecia pensativa e isso me preocupou mais.

Se ela queria tanto uma mãe, eu duvidava muito que ela iria deixar pra lá.

\- Papai, podemos ir ao Papai Noel de novo?

\- Por quê?

\- Quero pedir outra coisa.

\- Uh, tudo bem. E o que vai pedir agora?

Ela sorriu travessa.

Por que ela não pedia um brinquedo como todo mundo?

\- Cara você tá pegando a Swan?

\- Emmett!

\- Ah, foi mal. Estão namorando?

\- Não.

\- Então...

\- Ela só veio conhecer Alice, pois gostou dela quando a encontrou na visita ao Papai Noel.

\- Ah entendi. Falando nisso, você vai deixar a sua pequena um pouco na sala de brincadeiras que fizeram?

\- O que acha Alice?

\- Eu quero papai. Posso levar as minhas Barbies?

\- Sim, pode.

Ela sorriu satisfeita enquanto comia.

Eu empurrei o meu prato sem apetite, afinal todas as minhas batatas já tinham sido comidas mesmo.

Esperei Alice terminar de comer, enquanto Emmett falava sobre a peste do seu filho, ele era um pai muito estranho.

Quando ela terminou, me despedi de Emmett e levei Alice para uma segunda visita ao Papai Noel. Pegamos a fila mais uma vez e fomos ver o papai Noel.

Quando estava quase chegando à nossa vez, a garota Elfo nos viu e acenou para nós. Alice ficou toda animada ao ver a Elfo.

\- Olhe papai, ela está aqui de novo.

\- Ela tem que ajudar o Papai Noel, querida. – Alice assentiu seriamente.

Ao chegar a nossa vez, ela correu para a Elfo abraçando as suas pernas.

\- Eu voltei Srta. Bella.

\- Estou vendo querida. Tem outro pedido para o Papai Noel?

\- Sim. E esse é mais importante ainda.

\- Ok. Vamos lá.

Ela pegou Alice no colo e a levou ao Papai Noel. Não podia ouvi-los, mas Alice parecia muito séria, e mais uma vez os vi arregalar os olhos, em seguida riram me olhando.

O que diabos ela estava pedindo agora?

Quando ela desceu, ela correu até mim e a peguei no colo.

\- O que pediu dessa vez? – ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Não posso dizer.

\- Por quê?

\- A Srta. Bella disse que se eu disser não vai se realizar.

Maldita garota Elfo!

Com um suspiro assenti e agarrei Alice no colo.

\- Vamos lá pegar as suas Barbies pra você ir para a sala de brincadeiras.

\- Até mais tarde, papai. – Bella gritou e Alice riu.

\- Boba.

\- É engraçado.

Ri também e beijei a sua testa e fui pegar os brinquedos. Iria aproveitar pra adianta um trabalho, já que teria o dia natal e o dia seguinte de folga.

[...]

Estava já há uma hora fazendo as minhas contas e eu era o único que pensei em adiantar o trabalho, pois a minha sessão estava às moscas.

Com certeza todos já estavam se preparando para a festa que teria essa noite. Como eu não tinha com quem deixar Alice, eu teria que pular a festa.

\- Que papai trabalhador. – ergui a cabeça das minhas contas só pra dar de cara com a garota Elfo me olhando com um sorriso travesso.

\- Uh, Srta. Swan. – ela fez uma careta.

\- Eu prefiro Bella.

\- Ah certo. Uh, o que faz aqui?

\- Estava te procurando. Achei Alice, mas nada do papai sexy dela.

\- Srta...

\- Bella. Repete comigo bonitão B.E. . – rolei os olhos.

\- Bella, por favor, pare de brincadeiras. Alice pode acabar acreditando em você.

\- Mas não é brincadeira. Honestamente nunca pensei em me casar e ter filhos, mas ao te ver, eu quis ser a mãe dos seus filhos, juro por Deus.

\- Certo.

\- É serio e ao conhecer Alice então, eu já queria vocês pra mim.

\- Olha Bella, Alice é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, e por um longo tempo temos sido só nós dois. Se envolver com a gente é uma coisa séria, não é brincadeira. Casos de uma noite, namoricos, eu podia ter aos montes, mas eu não posso, pois na minha vida só vai entrar quem não vai sair mais.

\- Sério, eu apaixonei mais agora.

Céus o que eu faço com essa doida?

\- Srta. Swan...

\- Já sei. Eu preciso te convencer.

\- Como?

\- Venha comigo.

\- Espera, onde... – ela agarrou a minha mão me fazendo me levantar.

\- Então papai, eu já tive o selo de aprovação de Alice. Só falta o seu.

Pigarreei um pouco desconfortável.

\- Srta. Swan… - ela bufou.

\- Nada de Srta. Swan. É Bella, mas também tô aceitando amor, querida, paixão, carinho ou qualquer apelido que ache que combina mais comigo. - piscou e ri.

Ela era muito louca.

\- Srta… Bella, eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia…. - ela bufou, em seguida olhou em volta.

A minha sessão estava vazia, é claro, ainda assim ela começou a me puxar em direção ao armário de vassouras.

\- Uh Srta… quer dizer Bella, onde estamos indo?

Ela me olhou dando um sorriso travesso, em seguida abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro, tropecei em um esfregão, um balde, mas não caí, até que consegui me firmar e antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ela entrou fechando a porta e nós deixando no escuro.

\- Uh Srta…

\- Assim não vai dar… - ela resmungou, ouvi alguns barulhos, em seguida estava claro.

Ela sorriu satisfeita ao achar um interruptor, havia uma pequena lambada, não era muito clara, mas dava pro gasto e eu conseguia ver ela muito bem, principalmente quando ela caiu de joelhos e começou a tentar abrir as minhas calças.

Agarrei as suas mãos, parando-a.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Não é óbvio? Eu vou te dar um boquete.

Ai Deus!

\- Bella eu não… você…

\- Você não quer? - ela piscou seus bonitos olhos castanhos e engoli em seco.

Eu queria e muito, nem lembrava quando foi a última vez que uma mulher me chupou, mas ser chupado por uma garota vestida de Elfo e ainda filha do chefe…

Senti a sua mão acariciando o meu pau, olhei-a irritado e ela sorriu fazendo de novo.

\- Bella…

\- Vamos lá papai, só um beijinho. - ela lambeu os lábios me deixando meio aéreo. Sorrindo se aproveitou da minha distração e rapidamente abriu as minhas calças, já enfiando a mão dentro da minha cueca e tirando o meu pau semi-duro

\- Bella… - arfei e ela sorriu mais enquanto me acariciava parecendo muito satisfeita.

\- Jesus papai, esse seu pau é maravilhoso, deve ser chupado todos os dias.

\- Você… - comecei, mas me calei quando ela realmente beijou o meu pau.

Porra!

Fazia muito tempo, joguei a cabeça para trás perdido no prazer, ela me acariciava na base, enquanto beijava a ponta.

Beijos que logo viraram lambidas, em seguidas chupadas e quando vi, ela estava me engolindo, empurrando o meu pau profundamente em sua boca quente e molhada.

Foda-se fazia muito tempo.

Perdido no prazer, eu levei a mão a sua cabeça empurrando o chapéu de Elfo, o seu cabelo bonito saltou livre, o agarrei em um rabo de cavalo apertado e a fiz levar mais de mim em sua boca macia.

Ela arregalou os olhos, pensei em afastá-la, mas ela agarrou a minha bunda, me chupando mais forte.

\- Porra...

Gemi alto pouco me importando se alguém ouviria, ali era o céu.

Logo passei a controlar o boquete, metendo o meu pau na sua boquinha linda, ela gemia contra o meu pau, causando uma vibração deliciosa.

\- Isso me chupa, porra que boca gostosa você tem, tão bom, foda-se... – não demorou muito para eu vir, meu pau endureceu e o primeiro jato disparou em sua boca, ela soltou a minha bunda, mas não a deixei sair, ela até tentou, mas a mantive no lugar.

Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim e sorri enquanto ela engolia minha porra.

Ao terminar, ela se afastou ofegante.

\- Papai Cullen, isso me surpreendeu.

\- Eu imagino. Melhor pararmos... – antes que eu terminasse, ela estava dando lambidas em meu pau, limpando a minha porra, me deixando duro novamente.

Merda.

\- Bella...

\- Você não acha que acabou, né? Esse seu lado mandão me deu muito tesão, estou toda molhada, preciso ser fodida e forte por você.

\- Merda... – as suas palavras me deixaram muito duro.

Vendo que eu já estava pronto, ela tirou uma camisinha de entre os peitos.

\- Agora papai sexy, isso não foi fácil achar, então eu quero ser muito bem fodida, hein? – piscou e em seguida colocou a camisinha em mim, gemi baixinho, logo grunhindo quando ela começou a ajeitar a camisinha em meu pau com a sua boca gostosa.

\- Bella... – ela riu e ficou de pé.

A vi se contorcendo até tirar sua calcinha, ela segurou-se em mim para tirá-la, ao terminar a colocou no bolso do meu terno, em seguida virou de costas e ergueu o vestido me dando uma perfeita visão da sua bunda.

\- Porra. – passei as mãos por sua carne dando um bom apertão, ela se inclinou mais para mim empinando bem a sua bunda, eu pude ver a sua deliciosa buceta molhada.

Sério, eu podia ver o brilho da sua excitação, se duvidasse podia sentir o cheiro. Levei dois dedos até a sua buceta os empurrando para dentro, ela arfou.

\- Ai meu...

Os tirei e os lambi.

Queria chupá-la.

\- Depois, me foda agora. – vi que ela me olhava e ri.

\- Ok, depois.

Massageei o meu pau e o esfreguei contra a sua buceta o molhando com a sua excitação, ela gemeu se inclinando mais, comecei a empurrar e ela ficou nas pontas dos pés empinando mais a sua bundinha linda.

Agarrei a sua bunda e empurrei para dentro da sua buceta com força.

\- Ai...

\- Desculpe-me querida.

\- Não pare!

Sorrindo pressionei o meu corpo no dela, indo mais fundo, estávamos colados, peito contra as costas, aproveitei para morder a sua orelha, ela gemeu rebolando contra mim.

\- Me fode!

\- Com força?

\- Como você quiser, sou sua.

Gemendo, levei à mão a frente do seu vestido desabotoando os botões e afastei o sutiã para agarrar o seu peito.

Ela arfou.

\- Edward...

\- Diga amor.

\- Me fode...

Rindo, belisquei o seu mamilo dando um bom puxão. Ela grunhiu empinando mais a bunda e eu pareci ir mais fundo nela.

Passei a beliscar o outro mamilo, enquanto tirava o meu pau quase todo, só para empurrá-lo com força de volta.

Ela arfou encostando o rosto na porta.

\- Sim. Mais forte.

Voltei a sair lentamente só pra voltar com força, fiz isso algumas vezes, ela já estava ficando doida, quase arranhando a porta.

Rindo, dei um chupão atrás da sua orelha.

\- Quer mais?

\- Sim, mais. Me fode, forte.

Desci a minha mão por seu corpo, erguendo mais o seu vestido olhando bem pra a sua bunda bonita.

\- Quero dar umas palmadas nessa sua bundinha linda.

\- Dê, faça o que quiser, só me foda.

Dei um bom apertão na sua carne, em seguida meti com força nela, ela arfou um sim, então passei a fodê-la de verdade.

Metendo o meu pau forte e rápido, ela arranhava a porta empurrando a bunda contra o meu pau, dei um tapa nela e ela parou.

\- Ai papai. – gemeu e dei outro tapa, ela suspirou.

Massageei onde tinha batido, apertando em seguida.

Agarrei os seus quadris com uma mão ainda empurrando nela, socando o meu pau na sua buceta e já desejando socar no seu cuzinho que piscava a cada metida.

Lambi o meu dedo e esfreguei em volta do seu buraquinho, ela grunhiu.

\- Ai merda... Edward...

\- Diga...

\- Vai... vai meter aí?

\- Você quer? – empurrei um pouco o meu dedo para dentro e a sua buceta contraiu tão forte que quase me fez vir.

\- Sim. Pode me foder onde e como quiser.

\- Tão safada. Deixa qualquer um fazer isso sua safada? – ela gemeu quando meu dedo entrou mais, e meu pau foi mais fundo nela.

\- Não, só você, só você...

Mordi seu ombro, dando um beijo em seguida e ela voltou a rebolar contra meu pau e meu dedo.

Tão safada.

\- Bom. Você vai ser só minha.

\- Só sua... mais forte.

Tirei meu dedo e dessa vez agarrando seus quadris com as duas mãos, dei o que ela queria.

Meti com força na sua buceta, forte e rápido, até senti-la gozando em meu pau, sua buceta pulsando tão forte que me fez gozar também.

Seu corpo quase caiu e rindo a abracei a mantendo em pé.

\- Tudo bem? – sussurrei meio ofegante e ela só assentiu.

Beijei a sua garganta e fiquei colado a ela um pouco, quando senti que ela estava mais firme me afastei, comecei a tirar a camisinha e ajeitar as calças, a vi ainda meio tremula abaixando o vestido.

\- Isso foi bom. – ela se virou para me olhar.

\- Bom. Foi quente. Céus, sua filha tem razão, você é um super pai. – rolando os olhos fui até ela e me abaixei lambendo seu mamilo, ela suspirou agarrando minha cabeça, chupei o biquinho até deixá-lo durinho, em seguida fui para o outro.

\- Edward... – quando me afastei sorri, arrumei o seu sutiã e comecei a fechar o seu vestido.

\- O quê?

\- Eu tenho que ir buscar Alice.

\- Mas...

\- Gostei muito Bella, mas ainda assim eu não sei se vai dar.

\- Espera...

\- O quê?

\- Você abalou o meu mundo com o seu pau, seu corpão e não vai me dar nem um beijo?

\- Eu já dei dois. – ela ficou um pouco vermelha e seus mamilos pareceram ficar duros, ela abraçou o peito.

\- Na boca, seu tarado. Céus, você acha que conhece as pessoas, mas nem imagina como elas são pervertidas. – ri e me aproximei dela até ela encostar-se à porta.

Quando estávamos bem colados, levei uma mão a sua bochecha.

\- Você quer um beijo?

\- Um só.

\- Onde?

\- Uh? Eu não disse que era na boca?

Sorrindo mais, levei a minha mão a sua coxa por baixo do vestido, até chegar a sua entrada, empurrei dois dedos e ela arfou.

\- Onde você quer um beijo?

Ela pareceu tão indecisa que era bonito, belisquei o seu clitóris e quando ela arfou a beijei.

Empurrei a minha língua em sua boca, devorando os seus lábios, fazendo-a minha, enquanto empurrava os meus dedos dentro dela, o meu polegar em seu clitóris, o esfregando.

Afastei a boca para ela respirar, e assim que ela tomou fôlego, voltei a beijá-la, empurrei mais um dedo, já tinha três dedos dentro dela os investindo com força, ela gemeu em minha boca, as suas mãos agarrando o meu cabelo, os seus quadris se movendo de encontro aos meus dedos e quando ela veio em minha mão, eu afastei a boca da dela com um sorriso, antes de lamber os meus dedos.

\- Que pena que você não quis um beijo na sua buceta, ela tem um gosto tão bom.

Ela ainda me encarava de olhos muito abertos e ri dando um beijinho no nariz dela. Afastei-a da porta para que eu pudesse ir buscar Alice.

Do lado de fora respirei fundo, tentando afastar as imagens dela de minha mente, que mulher sexy e maravilhosa, pena que não daria certo.

Livrei-me da camisinha e passei no banheiro para me ajeitar um pouco, pois eu parecia um cara que fodeu e muito bem, uma bela garota e não um pai.

[...]

\- Foi tão divertido papai.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. E eu comi um monte de doces.

\- Ah é?

\- Podia né? Eram muitos gostosos papai, você também _telia_ comido.

\- Está tudo bem querida. Hoje você pode. – ela pareceu aliviada.

Deixei-a no chão dentro de casa e ela correu para ir guardar as suas Barbies.

Desde que a peguei até chegarmos a casa, ela não parava de falar do seu dia, de como se divertiu. Foi um dia meio doido pra mim, mas se minha bonequinha estava feliz, tudo estava bem.

\- Que tal jantarmos uma pizza hoje?

\- Oba. – ela gritou do seu quarto e sorri.

Fui pedir a pizza e ligar a TV.

Assim que sentei no sofá, a minha mente foi inundada com os acontecimentos dessa tarde.

Eu havia fudido a filha do chefe. Como um tarado.

Céus.

Nem queria imaginar como seria o trabalho no dia 27.

\- Papai, me ajuda a colocar o meu pijama. – Alice chamou e fui ajudá-la.

O resto da noite foi normal, como todas as outras, jantamos, vimos desenhos, coloquei Alice para dormir.

Assim que ela deitou, beijei a sua testa e peguei o seu livro de história.

\- Papai, mesmo que o Papai Noel não me dê uma mamãe, eu não me _impolto._

\- Sério?

\- Sim, eu já tenho você papai.

Bella tinha razão, ela é malditamente fofa.

\- Obrigado amor, papai te ama.

\- Também te amo papai. – beijei a sua testa e passei a ler.

Graças ao dia exaustivo, ela dormiu rapidamente.

Assim que ela estava dormindo, eu fui pegar os seus presentes e colocar de baixo da nossa pequena árvore.

Podia ser só nós dois, meus pais já tinha morrido e eu não tinha irmãos ou tios, nem avós para dar a Alice uma família, era só nós, mas até agora os nossos natais tinham sido bons.

E com certeza seria assim por um bom tempo.

Afinal eu realmente não tinha pretensão alguma de arrumar uma namorada tão cedo.

Fui me deitar deixando a árvore acesa. Alice sempre adorava acordar com as luzinhas piscando e já os presentes debaixo da árvore, pra ela, realmente eram do Papai Noel.

E por mim ela ainda acreditaria nisso por um longo tempo.

Tirei as minhas roupas e acabei achando a calcinha dela no bolso, grunhi, assim ficava difícil esquecê-la, acabei a guardando em uma gaveta, vestindo só uma calça de moletom, me deitei fechando os olhos, só para abri-los em seguida, toda a minha tarde veio à mente e gemi.

Eu com certeza fiquei muito tempo sem sexo para agir daquele jeito.

Virei de lado rindo.

Mas foi muito bom.

Meu pau se agitou com a lembrança, parei, ou teria que tomar um banho frio.

Mal tinha fechado os olhos os abri com um som irritante.

Parecia a campainha?

Agarrei o meu celular para ver as horas e gemi.

4 da manhã?

Quem seria?

Meio cambaleante fui à porta e ao abri-la ofeguei ao ver a garota Elfo.

\- Bella?

\- Feliz Natal. – ela já foi entrando na casa, tirando o seu casaco, pra revelar um vestido vermelho rodado e na sua cintura tinha um laço vermelho enorme. Ela usava uma touca de Papai Noel.

\- Uh... o que faz aqui?

\- Bem, já que o senhor sumiu e nem foi à festa, eu tive que tomar uma atitude.

\- Como?

\- Sabia que meu pai se recusou a me dar o seu endereço e contato? Aquele traidor. Então eu tive que perguntar pra empresa toda se alguém te conhecia e ninguém conhecia, bem já estava meio desesperada achando que tinha imaginado a situação toda, sabe a filhinha fofa e perfeita e o papai gostosão e tarado, que a propósito eu adorei, aí eu fui à minha última tentativa, o RH e quando vi o cara grandão e meio inconveniente, foi certeiro. Ele me contou tudo. Contou-me também sobre o filho dele encapetado, mas o mais importante me passou o seu telefone e endereço e aqui estou.

\- Ah...

\- Certo, sei que é muito pra processar, mas convenhamos, eu vou ser perfeita pra você, já estou apaixonada por sua filha, e só a conheço há um dia! Imagina quando a conhecer melhor e quando a você, homem do céu, depois de provar desse pau e desses dedos, achou mesmo que iria desistir?

\- Meu Deus. Isso...

Eu precisava de café. Ou uísque.

Qualquer coisa forte.

Fui para a cozinha e ela me seguiu, ficou me observando enquanto eu fazia café.

\- Então papai posso ser a sua mamãe? – piscou e ri.

\- Sabe que isso é loucura, né?

\- E não é? Mas eu adorei o dia de hoje.

\- Certo. Tem uma coisa que me deixou curioso, por que estava ajudando o Papai Noel se é a filha do dono da empresa?

\- Ah isso, era meio que castigo. Eu exagerei em uma festinha, aí eu gastei muito o cartão do papai, então ele queria cortar a mesada, ou ele cortava, ou eu ajudava.

\- Você é de menor? – perguntei em horror e ela riu.

\- Não bobo. Tenho 24, só sou folgada e mimada mesmo.

\- E quer ser mãe da minha filha?

\- Certo, sei que isso parece uma coisa ruim, mas não sou sempre assim. Eu vou começar a trabalhar na empresa ano que vem. Fui uma das primeiras na Faculdade, cursei Administração.

\- Ok.

Ela viu que eu ainda estava meio na dúvida e veio até mim.

\- Olha Edward, sei que foi meio louco como as coisas aconteceram, mas você não sente a conexão que nós temos?

Merda, eu sentia.

Mas eu tinha que pensar na minha filha...

Meus pensamentos morreram quando ela se ajoelhou na minha frente, já abrindo as minhas calças e colocando o meu pau pra fora.

\- Bella...

\- Shiii amor, vou convencê-lo rapidinho. – antes que eu sequer processasse o que estava acontecendo, ela me tinha na sua boca maravilhosa.

E mais uma vez eu estava perdido, seus lábios carnudos me engolindo, chupando, lambendo e sua mão massageando as minhas bolas, mais uma vez, agarrei o seu cabelo apertado e passei a fuder a sua boca.

Empurrando o meu pau profundamente por sua garganta, fazendo-a engolir tudo e um pouco mais. Ela engoliu muito bem, mantendo a sua boquinha bem aberta e me deixando meter nela gostoso.

E mais uma vez quando vim, eu não a deixei sair e ela me engoliu todo, bebendo a minha porra como uma boa garota Elfo.

Merda, eu me sentia um pervertido com ela, mas pouco me importava.

Quando terminei, ela se afastou sorrindo.

\- Céus, isso sempre me deixa com tesão.

\- Você é muito doida.

\- Que seja. E aí papai? Eu vou ser a sua mamãe?

Abri a boca para... merda, eu nem sabia o que dizer, mas ouvi os barulhos de pesinhos e grunhi, merda.

\- Alice. – sussurrei e tratei de vestir as minhas calças. Bella correu a lavar a boca e ajeitar o cabelo.

\- Estou bem?

\- Sim.

\- Papai Noel veio? – ouvi o gritinho feliz e segurei a mão de Bella e fomos para a sala.

\- Bom dia princesa.

\- Papai, o papai Noel vei... – ela parou de falar ao ver que tinha alguém atrás de mim.

\- Feliz natal! – Bella murmurou e Alice gritou alto.

\- Papai, papai, ela é o meu presente? – olhei para Bella que riu e passou por mim.

\- Só se você abrir o presente. – ela mostrou o laço e Alice o puxou, um avental branco cheio de babados caiu, com algumas palavras escritas.

\- O que diz?

Olhei também e ri.

"Mamãe da Alice"

\- Sério isso? – ela deu de ombros.

\- Agora você não pode voltar atrás.

Bella disse a ela o que estava escrito e ela deu um gritinho feliz e agarrou a mão de Bella.

\- Venha, vou te mostra o meu quarto e meus brinquedos, depois o seu quarto que é com o papai, ta?

Bella me olhou com um sorrisinho e bufei.

\- Vou fazer o café da manhã.

\- Vamos filhinha. – Bella foi toda sorridente atrás de Alice e rolei os olhos.

Assim que entrei na cozinha comecei a sorrir.

Merda, percebi agora que queria que ela fosse nossa também.

Senti braços em volta de mim e um beijo nas minhas costas.

\- Cadê Alice?

\- Está organizando as Barbies para me mostrar.

\- Certo.

\- Ah, eu vim aqui só pra te mostra o seu presente.

\- O meu?

\- Claro. Alice pediu uma mamãe e você pediu o quê?

\- Uh, nada.

\- Nada disso, um super papai tem que ganhar um presente também.

\- Qual? – ela tirou o avental o virando ao contrário e mostrando as palavras.

"Esposa e escrava sexual do papai Cullen".

Engasguei e ela sorriu mais.

\- E mais tarde vou usar só isso e nada mais...

Céus!

Piscando, ela começou a sair, mas a puxei para um beijo, ela gemeu em minha boca.

\- Você pode usar a touca e os saltos também?

\- Claro, o que você quiser papai Cullen.

\- Obrigado, mamãe Cullen. – ela riu me abraçando e me beijando.

\- Papai, nada de beijinhos agora, só de noite. – Alice entrou na cozinha e agarrou a mão de Bella a levando embora.

\- Papai não sabe de nada.

Ri enquanto via Bella olhar confusa, ela quis entrar nessa bagunça, então era bom se acostumar rápido.

Voltei a preparar nosso café da manhã de natal, com um sorriso idiota o tempo todo, afinal minha Alice recebeu exatamente o que eu queria de natal e acabei ganhando um presentinho também.

Papai Noel foi muito generoso esse ano, mal podia esperar pelo próximo e ver qual seria o pedido de Natal da minha pequena.

 **Fim**

* * *

N/A: povooo pervo

minha one de nata \o/

AGORA JA ESTA BETADA A ONE POVO PERVO

Enfim, FELIZ NATAL minhas pervas e pervos

amo vocês, e obrigado por passarem mais um NATAL e ANO NOVO comigo

Vocês são a razão de eu continuar escrevendo, só continuo por voces

obrigada por estarem aqui por mim, rindo, brincando, bagunçando muito, vocês que são as DIVAs e DIVOs do meu coração

Amo vocês povo pervo \o/


End file.
